Faking Love
by Bobateee
Summary: Summary: Momo has a crush on a student in her class, the same goes for Toushiro but when Momo starts pretending to be Toushiro's girlfriend will they think about each other as more than friends? Read and Review please. FOREVER ON HIATUS
1. A plan

Faking Love

By Hitsuhina Fanatic

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Momo has a crush on a student in her class, the same goes for Toushiro but when Momo starts pretending to be Toushiro's girlfriend will they think about each other as more than friends? <strong>

**A.N Hi everyone it's looks like I have a new story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach :/**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

_Name: Hinamori Momo_

_Nickname: Bed-Wetter Momo_

_Age: 16_

_Occupation: Student_

_Relationship Status: Single _

_Current Crush: Tadashi Tanaka_

* * *

><p><em>Name: Hitsugaya Toushiro<em>

_Nickname: Shiro-Chan_

_Age: 16_

_Occupation: Student_

_Relationship Status: Single_

_Current Crush: Kiramura Shizuka_

* * *

><p>"Shiro-Chan I need a favour."<p>

"What do you want Bed-wetter?"

"You know how I like Tadashi sempai? I want you to become my pretend boyfriend… to make him jealous… I know you like Shizuka-San we can make them jealous and make them finally like us… What do you say Toushiro?"

"No… it won't work Momo…I'm sure it won't."

"Please Toushiro it might work and you're my best friend… Best friends help each other no matter what."

"I said no Momo."

"Give it two weeks tops."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No and that's final."

"But Shiro-Chan it will work just two weeks… and that's it I promise."

"Fine Bed-Wetter but you owe me."

"Of course Shiro-Chan… just you wait I'll get her for you."

"Sure sure Bed-Wetter."

Toushiro and Momo grew up together in the busy city of Tokyo. Their beautiful houses were right by each other until the devastating earthquake and tsunami that destroyed both of their houses and killed their parents. Now they live together supporting each other. Currently they were surviving on their parent's money and they were relying on the hopeful scholarship Toushiro would get for his sport and the scholarship Momo would most likely get for chemistry and physics. They were childhood friends… best friends. They told each other everything… well Momo would and eventually Toushiro would after many hours of pestering.

They both attended Karakura High. One of the most prestigious co-ed schools in the whole of Japan. There were many individual successors so it was hard to compete luckily Momo and Toushiro were the ones to beat. They were unbelievably intelligent, I.Q's over 100. They were incredibly lucky, obviously envy by their peers and sometimes even the teachers. They had many friends, there weren't many fights or big fall outs but they did have the occasional argument but these were just on the silly a thing like whom was cooler, the latest scandals, who the coolest couple was etc. Other than that life was good.

* * *

><p>The biggest gossip hit Karakura High like a flood; everyone knew about in a matter of minutes that Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushiro were going out.<p>

"Oh my gosh did you hear? Hinamori-San and Hitsugaya-San are going out!"

"Ohhhh really… damn it… I kinda had a crush on him."

"I know right… But it looks like that Hitsugaya-San chose Hinamori-San."

"I was planning to ask him out today… I can't do that now can I?"

"Damn Hinamori is now taken…I'll never get a chance with her now."

"Good luck next time dude."

Momo and Toushiro were walking down the corridor hand in hand; light footsteps were heard in the gigantic hallway, the oblong path filled with over sixty students stood frozen staring, just staring at the couple holding hands. They both wore the usual Karakura High uniform as did all the other students, a long white sleeve top, black and white striped tie, and black pants and the typical black leather shoes for the guys. The girls wore short white sleeve blouse and a really short black pleated skirt just above the knees that dads would have a nutter about and knee high socks with the main colour black and white stripes at the top and the typical lace up black leather shoes. Momo leaned over to Toushiro's ear and whispered something that all the girls in the corridor were hoping to hear as it wasn't obvious enough without them leaning forward to the walking couple. Their best listening ear facing the couple. Toushiro shook his head when Momo's words left her mouth and into his ear, he turned and halted the walking couple and leaned into her ear and whispered what looked like sweet nothings to the eyeing girls and boys. Many boys hooted and while girls just had death stares planted on their faces mainly directed to the blushing girl but some to the boys who hooted.

The blushing girl let go of the white haired boy and ran ahead leaving the hooting men and the hateful glares directed to her. The man ran his hand through his untamed white hair and let out a sigh, he glanced at the girls who seem to look happy now that Momo was gone and gave them a 'look what you did' look and then stared at the hooting men with annoyed look, a face that said 'I'll kill you if you do anymore' and the hollering high school kids stopped. With one more look at the teenagers at the hallway he left them with new gossip and off he went to find the blushing runaway girl.

* * *

><p>Toushiro found Momo just at a corner of the corridor, no students were here besides the two of them, and she was all calm and no longer blushing.<p>

"You should be an actor… Fooling them like that." Toushiro said leaning against the small box lockers opposite Momo.

"Shiro-Chan but did it work?"

"Yeah it did… I think."

"Good, soon Tadashi-sempai will be notice me."

"Momo who knew you were such a little minx."

"Shiro-Chan that's not true!"

"Yeah it is… let's go to class."

"Hmmph."

Toushiro sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand and with the other he held to out waiting for Momo to place it in his. "Let's go."

"There's the new couple!" A busty strawberry blond woman hollered from the furthest part of the big classroom. Many turned around and looked at the entrance. A blushing Momo and Toushiro stood hand in hand, ignoring the comments they walk towards their group of friends with entwined hands.

"Matsumoto that was totally unnecessary." Toushiro spoke in his teeth clenching growl.

"It's about time you guys got together." A red head with strange markings on his head spoke.

"Abarai-San that's not cool." Toushiro icily said.

"But Hitsugaya it's a good thing." Another busty girl other than Matsumoto said

Toushiro looked at the girl's direction "Don't you start."

"Have you guys kissed?"

Alarm bells hit the couple's face. Momo's voice rang out "No!"

"Ehhhh? You haven't? Well you could now."

It was Momo's time to start yelling "Waaaahhh I don't think it is an appropriate time to do that… We're in class!"

"Exactly." Toushiro joined her.

"Kiss her."

"Kiss her Toushiro."

"KISS HER FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

The group looked at the loud sharer, Matsumoto… Matsumoto who was now aware that the class was now looking at her she smiled sheepishly. "Errrmmm maybe I said that too loud." The students' faces were reading 'ya think?'

"Kiss her." Renji said suddenly out loud, the eyes that were previously on Matsumoto turned to the attention of Renji then to the tomato red Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Kiss her Kiss her Kiss her Kiss her." The whole class started to chant, Toushiro looked at Momo, their eyes met, and Momo let a nod of approval. Toushiro let a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Again. _Give the crowd what they want right?._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one finished <strong>

**Well it looks like Toushiro is gonna kiss Momo**

**But maybe not. **

**Anyway review! **

**And get a mention on my next chapter :D**


	2. Kissing and Math problems

Faking Love

By Hitsuhina Fanatic

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Chapter two is here!<strong>

**OMG! **

**Thanks to the following people… metsfan101, Awesomeness02, Reader-Favs, icedragonpeach and last but not least Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple.**

**Don't forget that when you review you get a mention XD**

**A.N The scene with Tadashi and Momo was Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple's idea so I thank her and I give her a Hitsuhina cookie. Warning: Hitsuhina cookies are real sweet just like the couple :D**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

"_Kiss her Kiss her Kiss her Kiss her." The whole class started to chant, Toushiro looked at Momo, their eyes met, and Momo let a nod of approval. Toushiro let a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Again. Give the crowd what they want._

* * *

><p>Chapter two:<p>

Toushiro leaned in towards the flushed face Momo, he exhaled in loud mouthed pants, he had to make this look genuine, and he needed this to work. Imagine Shizuka… Her brown chocolate hair, her warm chocolate brown eyes, her heart-warming smile, her kindness and sometimes demanding attitude. He beamed and leant in.

Momo was blushing Toushiro was going to kiss her; Shiro-Chan was going to KISS HER! She had to make this look like they in love. Think about Tadashi…His snowy white hair, his ocean blue eyes, his stubborn but helpful attitude, his playful smirk, something that made Momo and other girls faint. Momo smiled and welcomed the approaching lips moving towards her.

Sparks emerged from the kissing couple, the cheers and hollers were heard straight after the contact. The couple didn't break their kiss, they continued it. After ten seconds of their gentle contact Momo moved closer and pressed her petite toned body to Toushiro's firm six pack body, this made Toushiro's senses go haywire and he walked forwards pushing Momo along the way not breaking the intense passionate kiss they were having. A hindrance got in their way, a desk. It was behind Momo and Toushiro hoisted her legs up and on the desk. And Momo wrapped her legs around Toushiro's waist.

"Ummm right…" An awkward innocent bystander said. But most of the audience were shocked that the latest couple was doing such vulgar things. "TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA AND MOMO HINAMORI!" An ear splitting screech disrupted the make out session of the white haired male and the brown haired teenager. The male teen looked annoyed he wound his head around to the direction of the interruption. "What Matsumoto?" His sound of his voice obviously meant he was not happy. "Hitsugaya this is your first kiss with Hinamori and you're already wanting sex? YOU CORRUPT HORNY MIDGET TEENAGER!"

Silence filled the colourfully decorated classroom. Even people that were previously not paying attention turned their heads to the busty strawberry blonde woman, shocked faces and two angry and embarrassed ones. "MATSUMOTO HOW AM I THE CORRUPT HORNY MIDGET TEENAGER? MIDGET YES! CORRUPT HOW THE HELL AM I CORRUPT? HORNY NOOOO I'M NOT LIKE SOME PEOPLE BUT I DO HAVE NEEDS!" The steaming white haired male shouted angrily shocking some people even more and scaring some. "OOH YOU JUST ADMIT IT YOUR HORNY FOR INNOCENT MOMO. TOUSHIRO YOU PERVERTED MIDGET!"

"I DIDN'T SEE MOMO COMPLAINING DID I?"

"THAT IS BECAUSE SHE WAS TOO BUSY TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOUR PERSISTENT MOUTH SUCKING FACE!"

"BOTH OF YOU!" A soft voice called out, the two students arguing turned around both fuming

"WHAT!"

"Ummm Rangiku-San please don't insult my boyfriend… I… liked kissing Toushiro like that." Momo said with a very red face. Toushiro finally calmed himself and walked up to Momo and placed his arm around her shoulder and Momo leaned into it and Toushiro placed a small peck on the top of her forehead. "You heard her Matsumoto…She liked it."

"OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! SILLY ME FOR NOT REALIZING YOU LIKED MOMO MORE THAN JUST FOR HER BODY!"

"Well is that so?" A new familiar voice said at the big teacher desk. Everyone turned around and looked at the figure.

"Urahara-Sensei." Everyone said in sync as if it was planned.

"Get to your seats students." The dirty blonde haired man commanded as he sat his comfy black chair. His shoes on top of the desk and a striped white and a puke green hat on the top of his messily laid hair. Urahara was a strange man. He would always wear clogs, his green and white hat and his long black cane. Urahara-Sensei wasn't old that's for sure but he always used that stupid cane it was like he was a crippled person. Maybe he thought it looked cool or his girlfriend Yoruichi had a fetish for older dressed men, Urahara-Sensei never actually dressed like this before… Before Yoruichi came into his life. He used to dress like a sex god. He used to wear baggy polo shirts and long pants he was desirable and the reason girls had crushes on their teachers was because of him. But now... let's just say girls found him repulsive.

The students walked to their seats with the previous image fresh in their minds. It wasn't every day when someone would come out of so openly and say they were going out with their best friend and kiss them so zealously and passionately in public.

The couple were the last to go to their seats since they were both in deep thought.

"Hitsugaya and Hinamori could you please go to your seats?" The male teacher said civilly with a hint of exasperation. He was getting frustrated something unlike him. Yoruichi must have ticked him off today.

"Hai Urahara-Sensei." The two students said both snapping out of their deep thoughts and they went to their assigned seats. The two students sat at different sides of the room. Hinamori by the windows and Hitsugaya nearest to the exit, Tadashi sat next to Hinamori while Shizuka was beside Hitsugaya.

"Okay class today let's start with Maths." The teacher said in a slight evil tone.

Groans erupted from the room, Everyone hated Maths except the people that were good at it…Of course that included Hitsugaya and Tadashi the two math nerds…They were math geeks but hot.

"Copy this problem and work it out in your books." Urahara-Sensei said writing with a blue EXPO marker on the clean whiteboard.

* * *

><p>Momo was having trouble… Math was never her expertise and it was certainly not now.<p>

"Grrr." The frustrated girl said tapping peevishly her red pencil.

"Excuse me Hinamori-San are you having trouble?" A deep but angelic voice interrupted her workings.

"Huh?" And the no longer working girl turned to the angelic man's voice. It was none other than Tadashi-Sempai.

"Tadashi-Sempai… Ahhh no I'm sorry just continue your work."

"Don't be so independent… it's good to ask for help once in a while."

"Ahhh okay… Tadashi-Sempai will you help me?"

"Sure Hinamori-San." He said cheerfully

"Okay let's see the problem."

"Ummm I'm having trouble with converting decimals into percentages." The blushing brown haired girl admitted.

"5.12 Ehhhh? Okay so we know that 100 tenths is one whole decimal and there are 5 whole decimals already so that's…?" Tadashi explained

"5."

"Yep and 100 tenths in one decimal is 1 whole which is 100% then what is it in 5 decimals?"

"Is it…500%?"

"Yes that is correct Hinamori-San…Now since there is one tenth in the tenths column that would be?"

"10%?"

"Correct… see your getting good at this… and if there are 2 hundredths in the hundredths column. What is that in a percentage?"

"Errrr 2%?"

"Correct again now add the final answers together."

"Let's see 500% plus 10% plus 2% is 512%."

"That's correct Hinamori…see? You didn't need me to help."

"Ahhh wow thank you Tadashi-Sempai thanks for your help."

"No problem. Oh Ahhh Hinamori can I ask you something?"

"Ummm yeah sure."

"Do you like Hitsugaya Toushiro?"

"Umm I'm going out with him why?"

"Oh it was just rumours I heard in the corridor."

"Oh well yeah we are."

"Oh well that's too bad." He said and he turned away, back to work on his own work.

Momo studied his expression for a moment. Is he blushing? She swore she saw a faint blush appeared on his angelic skin but quickly disregarded it and went back to her own work.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two Finished!<strong>

**Oh my God I have never wrote so much dialogue in my life!**

**Oh wow so they did kiss… Yay!**

**Oh and it's a Tadashi and Momo moment -,- **

**Hmmm so your probably wondering why that maths problem?**

**Or not but I just did that problem because I'm learning it at school… I'm a maths nerd so I already know that stuff but Awww well.**

**Just out of Curiosity what stereotype do you fit into? **

**Well me? I'm the typical 'Smart, Asian, High Achieving, Sporty, K-Pop loving, Boy Crazy, popular type' **

**Anyway leave a review **

**I appreciate it :D**


End file.
